


While You're Up

by aliencurls (gracefulally)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/aliencurls
Summary: Michael wakes up in the cabin without his person and goes to find him.





	While You're Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this early so I didn't give a lot of thought to how Alex would sleepwalk, but I think it's feasible that he could use his crutch in his sleep. He doesn't here, but well, you'll see...

Michael rouses in the dark without the weight of his human blanket and reaches out as he rolls onto his back. Alex isn’t there and the sheets are cool to the touch. Michael swallows against his dry tongue and listens, he hears nothing and wonders if Alex has wandered outside again.

“Shit,” roughly tumbles out of Michael’s mouth as he fights his way up from the blankets. The light next to the bed snaps on without a touch. By the time Michael is standing, a pair of rumpled jeans in-hand, the light isn’t so searing and its reach out into the hallway hasn’t been met with a response from Alex.

Michael slips around the bed and out into the hall, then into the empty living room, lights are flicking on as he goes. A flashlight raises up behind Michael’s nude form along with a hunter’s knife in case he has to go chasing after his sleepwalking lover. Michael stomps into the jeans and then his boots. He catches the light and knife before going for the backdoor of the cabin.

When Michael throws open the door, there’s Alex sitting in one of the rocking chairs with a mug of something hot enough to make steam in the New Mexico air. Michael freezes as Alex turns around to give him an owlish glance.

“Going somewhere, Guerin?” Alex asks. He’s mostly bare and wrapped in a blanket while wearing nothing but his black briefs and dog tags.

Michael shakes his head. “I thought – I thought you were sleepwalking again and I was going to find you and – I’m sorry. I should’ve come looking for you, first.” He stammers through all the words and turns to go back inside and set down his bare essentials for chasing someone through the desert.

“Michael,” Alex’s voice carries after him, but Michael has to stop and breathe, really breathe, before he can go back to Alex. A few seconds later there’s another call for him. “Michael.”

“Yeah?” Michael quips in reply, breathless as he lets go of the knife. He didn’t have a weapon last time and there had been a rattlesnake that he’d needed to telekinetically throw out of his path before he could get to Alex. “I’m here,” he says as he steps out onto the back porch.

“I just needed some time to think,” Alex explains and sips what Michael realizes is hot chocolate from the scent that wafts in his direction with a cool breeze.

Michael nods and backs off. “If you need more time to think–”

“I don’t need more time,” Alex interrupts before getting gentler. “Now, I just can’t sleep.”

Michael wets his lips in worry and then, grabs another chair, which is against the wall and brings it out, near the edge of the porch, to join Alex. “I’ll stay with you while you’re up.”

Alex hums a pleased response. Michael takes a seat and tries to hide his shiver as a cool breeze prickles his skin.

“Spiked hot cocoa?” Alex offers and gets a huff of laughter from Michael.

“Spiked? I’m rubbin’ off on you,” Michael jokes as he leans over to take a mug and is happy to have warmth in his hands for the moment.

Alex doesn’t react, just hands off the mug and continues to stare out across the desert. “You believe in destiny, Guerin?” Alex asks as he seemingly pulls his gaze from the dirt and brambles to look at Michael.

Michael freezes up, having just taken a drink from the mug. Looking carefully at Alex, who is staring at him, Michael swallows the whiskey laced cocoa and sniffs. “Not really into the ‘everything happens for a reason’ catchall.”

“But you do believe in soulmates,” Alex points out to Michael, who hands back the warm mug.

“Damn right, I do. You’re my person, Alex.”

Alex smiles. “Damn right.”


End file.
